


Parry

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [39]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sword Fighting, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s time for sword fighting.





	Parry

~~~~

Parry.

Parry.

Thrust.

Marcos concentrated as he held his sword in a tight grip, enjoying the distinct sound of metal hitting against each other. The sword was heavy, and he stood in a stance that placed his weight in a specific place, making it easier to do fuller moves with the blade.

After another thrust, he quickly took a step forward, not losing sight of the sword and his sparring partner, Soren.

Beads of sweat were forming on the young man’s forehead, and he gritted his teeth, while quickly thinking out a strategy to beat the man. One mistake and he could lose this round, he knew Soren was one of the best.

He parried twice, and got ready to thrust once again, but as he took a step forward, too much weight had been put in his foot, causing the man to slip, sword falling to the ground. Before Marcos could blink, Soren put the edge of the sword inches from his stomach, letting out a laugh.

“Guess I win again. This is getting easy. Now, what’s my reward?”

Laugh.

“Your reward is me still loving you, that’s it.”

Soren helped Marcos up, the two men looking at each other, smiling.

“Well, I was thinking about something more in the style of a kiss.”

“Well, you would have gotten one if you had let me win.”

“Hey, no fair.”

“Well.” chuckle. “Life isn’t fair.”


End file.
